


Bartending Has Its Perks

by bitchaotic



Category: Glee
Genre: Bar, Christmas Party, Ficlet, Fluff, Hotel, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets invited to a Christmas party and meets a very cute guy at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartending Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on events of my night. Well, besides the fact that I just kinda looked from a distance most of the time and did not get the guy's number. And we didn't talk as much.  
> Basically only the party and cute guy parts were based on my night.  
> Just a short little thing I'm posting because I haven't posted much.

Jeff had been invited to a Christmas party by a few of his old friends from McKinley. After twenty minutes of waiting in his car, convinced that he was at the wrong place, he saw Sebastian get out of his Porsche. The hotel was way too fancy, the reason why he thought he wasn't at the right place. Feeling under dressed, even with his red button-up shirt and dress pants, he finally went inside and to the room they'd rented for the party.

After everyone had eaten and the plates had been cleared, a few people made their way to the dance floor. He rolled his eyes as Smythe and Kurt got a little bit too close for everyone else's comfort. A hand was pulling him towards the dance floor, but he shook his head and told Blaine that he wasn't nearly drunk enough yet. Going around the little dance floor, he went to the bar, instead. The place was so fancy that every room had a bar set up in it. Fiddling with his wallet, he asked the tender for a glass of Chardonnay (no point not taking advantage of the wide selection of wines and liquors). Sliding the glass towards Jeff, the bartender said that it was free. He thanked the guy, Nick, and put a dollar in the tip glass. After getting asked what he was drinking, Blaine returned from the bar with the same thing. "I had to pay for this, Jeff. Either you're out to make me spend all my money, or the guy has the hots for you."

Jeff went up at least three more times just to look at Nick up close again and again. Never in his life had he been in the presence of such an attractive man, especially one who seemed to be flirting with him. He put a ten in the tips each time after, regretting it as his wallet got lighter and lighter throughout the night. He leaned against the bar, since no one else was waiting for a drink. It was embarrassing how much he liked Nick, even though he was probably just being nice because it was his job. "You going to go out and dance?" The tender asked him, wiping off the counter. Jeff just shrugged, watching the others dance before looking back at Nick. "I don't really like dancing alone. " 

"My shift gets done in ten.." Sure enough, ten minutes later a woman, Teresa, took over Nick's spot. Jeff sat at his table with a few others, sipping his expensive wine. There was a tap on his shoulder and a chorus of giggles from the girls at the table. "I had to get changed out of my work clothes. Would you like to dance?" Nick asked, offering his hand to the blond. Mrs. Rachel Berry clapped her hands and grinned at the two as they walked to the middle of the room. They joined into the circle surrounding Brit as she really went all out to Low by Flo Rida. "Do you do this often? Dance with customers and give them free drinks, I mean?" The music got louder, so Nick just shook his head and smiled at his dance partner.

The rest of the night, Jeff drank soda, since that was actually free. They were all still dancing and singing, laughing and crying. The crying was only temporary and purely because someone had gotten too aggressive during Gangnam style and kicked someone else where the sun don't shine. It was one am when a worker actually came in and told them that they had to turn the music down. By that time the remaining classmates, only a handful were still there,were all the ones who'd gotten rooms that for night. Except for Nick, who stayed by Jeff's side the whole night. "I should head home. I've got an early shift here tomorrow. I can leave my number, if you ever want to go dancing." Nick grabbed a napkin and took a pen out of his shirt pocket. He was about to write down his number when Jeff leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You could stay with me for the night, Nicky.."


End file.
